Mi Ángel Guardián
by Yuki.KM
Summary: "Al ver a mi ángel guardián más tranquilo, me sentí realmente feliz. Ya no estaría sola, pensé que había perdido a mi ángel; pero me había ganado a un hermano..." Pequeña historia de Yue.


Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura le pertenecen a CLAMP.

Créditos su respectiva autora (la autora original de este fic).

**MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN**

10 de Julio: hola diario. Me llamo Mina y tengo 7 años. La verdad es que no eres un verdadero diario, sino un cuaderno, pero no importa. Te escribo por que tengo muchas cosas que contar y nadie a quién contárselas.  
Me han pasado cosas raras últimamente, pero no se las puedo decir a las enfermeras...  
no, no puedo. Te preguntarás por que tengo enfermeras. Lo que pasa es que estoy enferma, es una palabra complicada (sodi, sido, sida, algo así). Me dijeron que mis papás también la tuvieron, pero ellos ya no están conmigo como para preguntarles. No tengo hermanos y vivo en mi casa sola con ellas.  
Bueno, como te decía, me han pasado cosas raras: me han llevado varias veces al hospital pero me traen enseguida, dicen que no vale la pena que esté ahí.  
También he tenido sueños y bastante extraños. Sale un ángel que viene a verme y me cuida.  
Sí, un ángel. Y conversamos mucho. No recuerdo como llegó aquí (una noche estaba llorando y apareció en mi ventana) Viene todas noches...

11 de julio: ANOCHE TAMBIÉN VINO... y descubrí que no es un sueño (lo que pasa es que las enfermeras a veces me hacen dormir con algo, por eso creo que todo es un sueño). Tiene alas grandes y largas, muy blancas; tiene el pelo blanco y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo; sus ojos son celestes... viste raro. No ha querido darme su nombre, le pregunté si le molestaba que le dijera "nieve" (como es todo blanco), me sonrió y me dijo que no le importaba. También le pregunté como no se ensuciaba su ropa blanca, ahora rió mucho y me dijo que como él volaba el polvo no lo tocaba, además me dijo (como secreto) que tenía muchos trajes iguales. Luego me contó un cuento de magos y se quedó conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida...  
Ya es mediodía y las enfermeras me retaron otra vez. "NO DEJES LAS VENTANAS ABIERTAS" y me preguntan por que lo hago. No puedo decirles que es para que Nieve entre. Él es muy lindo, no me creerían, o tal vez, lo alejarían de mí.  
He estado pensando... Nieve y las enfermeras son todo blanco... ¿vendrán del mismo lugar?

12 de Julio: Le pregunté a Nieve si conoce a las enfermeras. Me dijo que no. Me alegré mucho al saberlo. Ellas no me quieren, me cuidan por que es su trabajo y por que les doy pena. Nieve me dijo que no pensara así, que mejor pensara en cosas bonitas. Le dije que pensaría en él todo el día. También rió mucho con eso (tengo la impresión que no se ríe muy seguido). El me quiere mucho. Le pregunté por que no venía también de día y me dijo que durante el día cuidaba de otra niña (yo creía que los ángeles solo salían de noche, por eso me sentí algo tonta al hacer la pregunta). Me prometió que otro día me hablaría de ella.

13 de Julio: Ya es lunes de nuevo. Volvieron a cambiarme de enfermeras, esta es mas pesada. Cierra muy fuerte las ventanas, pero yo me levanto y la abro. No voy a permitir que por una señora pesada, Nieve no pueda venir a verme.  
Hoy debo volver al hospital, por unos exámenes.

14 de Julio: Tengo algo de miedo. Anoche pasé la noche en el hospital... y ¿si Nieve fue a verme? que pena con él. Espero volver hoy a casa y que la noche llegué. La señora pesada insiste en leerte y no me deja escribirte. Alega todo el día y me obliga a comer su horrible comida. Me advirtió que no abriera las ventanas por que podía entrar cualquier cosa...¡ NIEVE NO ES CUALQUIER COSA! Esa señora volvió a retarme por escribirte. Pero luego dijo: "es mejor que lo guardes, así alguien podrá saber que exististe algún día, por lo menos"  
¿Me iré lejos acaso?, se lo preguntaré a Nieve...

15 de Julio: Nieve me dijo que no me iría, me preguntó por que no dormí en casa y le conté lo del hospital, se puso muy triste. Le pregunté sobre la otra niña. Me dijo que llama Sakura y que tiene 18 años. "Es muy grande, no necesita un ángel" le dije. "Ella tiene una misión en el mundo" me respondió "por  
eso, no puedo dejarla sola". Me contó también que Sakura tiene novio, se llama Lee... parece que es chino. Me dijo también, que la mamá de Sakura también había muerto, como la mía. Le pregunté si la quería como a mí. Me dijo que al principio no, por que a su anterior protegido (un mago parece) lo quiso mucho y sufrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era buena.

20 de Julio: ayer tuve fuertes dolores. Me durmieron y no pude despertar. Nieve me dejó una nota. Últimamente, me he sentido bastante mal. No he escrito porque no estoy en casa, paso el día en el hospital. Hoy volví a casa, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.

Nieve acaba de irse. Se puso muy contento al verme, conversamos mucho. Le dí la dirección  
del hospital y donde tenía que ir para que lo dejaran verme. Pero lo noté triste, le pregunté  
y no quiso decirme.

* * *

Sakura: YUE!  
Yue: ah, ¿que pasa ama?  
Sakura: eso quiero saber yo, pero de ti. ¿Que te pasa Yue?  
Yue: no es nada...  
Sakura: ¡no me mientas!  
Yue: (suspiro) Mina...  
Sakura: ¿Quién es... Mina?  
Yue: ... es una pequeña que conocí hace poco...  
Sakura: TE MOSTRASTE ANTE OTRAS PERSONAS?  
Yue: está enferma y pronto morirá...  
Sakura: ¿morirá?  
Yue: es... tan pequeña... y está sola...

* * *

Hoy estoy en el hospital. No tengo mi diario así que todo lo escribiré en mi mente.  
Ayer en la noche, me comenzó una cosa rara: eso cuando uno sangra y no para... como se dice... hemorra... gia o algo así... No podía respirar y mis ojitos se nublaron, creo que me desmayé.  
No podré ver a Nieve hoy.  
Todos los médicos están pendientes de mí. El cuerpo me duele, lloro mucho y tengo muchas agujas en el cuerpo. No puedo hacer nada, y no dejan que nadie me visite. ¿Qué me pasa? Nieve, ¿dónde estás?

* * *

Hoy fui a la casa de Mina, pero no estaba. Me puse muy nervioso. Vi que su diario estaba ahí. Escondí mis alas y fui al hospital. Iba vestido con un traje negro (le prometí ir algún día con otra ropa).  
Llegué al hospital y pregunté por Mina Kobayakagua. Me preguntaron si era pariente, recordé que cuando internamos a Shaoran (por sus fallidos experimentos mágicos) solo dejan entrar a Sakura por ser su novia y por que su familia está en Hong Kong. "Soy su hermano" repuse, la mujer que me preguntó se quedó viéndome un buen rato. Me impacienté y le grité si podía verla o no. Un doctor comenzó a decirme cosas raras: hemorragia, falta de oxígeno, sueros, yo no entendía nada, pero sabía que era malo.  
Llegamos a un pasillo largo y oscuro, temí dirigirme a la morgue. Unos gritos débiles se escuchaban... "Nieve, Nieve", dejé atrás al doctor y fui a ver. Me desmoroné al verla. Estaba tan pálida, y lloraba mucho, su pelo no brillaba, llena de tubos y agujas, se retorcía de dolor. Aparte a una enfermera y fui con Mina...

Mina: Nieve, estás aquí...  
Yue: tranquila, todo va a estar bien. -la abracé con fuerza-  
Mina: ¿qué me pasa Nieve? ¿por qué todo me duele?  
No supe que decirle...  
Yue: no te preocupes. Pronto acabará, pronto el dolor se irá...  
¡Maldición! cuanta razón tenía. Cómo iba a saberlo... ¡¿cómo?

Mina: Nieve... dime tu nombre... por favor...  
Yue: Mina... me llamo Yue, soy el Juez Yue  
Mina: Yue...

* * *

Nieve estaba conmigo. Me gustó mucho su nombre... Yue. Pero luego me dormí. Y cuando desperté estaba en un campo muy lindo, lleno de flores. Una mujer muy bella se me acercó y me dijo "Bienvenida, mi nombre es Nadesico", le pregunté por Nieve... o sea por Yue. Me dijo que seguía en el hospital. Entendí que no lo volvería a ver. Y recordé que quería darle mi diario...

Nadesico: no te preocupes, ya lo tiene...

En un pequeño lago, vi a Yue, con mi diario en sus manos. Me puse muy contenta... pero él lloraba. Llegó una muchacha con él. Era Sakura (supe que ella es hija de Nadesico).

Mina: tía Nadesico es muy buena conmigo. Entonces ella también debe ser buena con Yue...

Al ver a mi ángel guardián más tranquilo, me sentí realmente feliz. Ya no estaría sola, mi tía Nadesico siempre me acompañaba. Pero luego, pensé que había perdido a mi ángel. Y despuésu ya no pensé eso…¿saben por qué? porque aunque había perdido a mi amigo y guardián Nieve había ganado a Yue... un hermano.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA: **Este fanfic no me pertenece. Hace años lo encontré en una web que al parecer fue borrada. Estuve buscando por meses a la dueña del fanfic pero no encontré nada. El fanfic lo tenía guardado en mis documentos porque realmente me había conmovido. Si alguien sabe de la autora de esta historia, favor de comunicármelo para darle el merecido crédito.


End file.
